


Jumpstart

by KJynx



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Identity Reveal, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Post-Season/Series 03, halfa!valerie, i only sorta know what im doing here guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: After an accident with Axion Lab’s new ghost portal (Courtesy of the Fentons), Valerie is left as a halfa. Danny must now take it upon himself to train the Huntress, but how can he work with somebody who hates his guts for accidentally killing her?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Jumpstart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meekweek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekweek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jumpstart AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/587473) by meekweek. 



> based off of a halfa!val au comic i found. yall should go check it out! it's really cool and im super excited to see how it handles everything. link is above!

Axion Labs had asked his parents to build them a ghost portal, for reasons Danny still didn’t understand. Something about conducting their own research on ghosts. Whatever. All he knew was it meant his parents were gone even more than usual, and that soon he’d have more than just his own basement to keep an eye on. Axion Labs though? Maybe he could have Valerie help watch it. She might not listen, but it was worth a chance. She was a ghost hunter after all, and they had worked together on occasion. They even had a truce for now. He _should_ ask her, since they were on patrol anyway.

If he remembered correctly, the portal would be pretty much finished by now. Maybe he should go check it out later. At least he made sure his parents put the button on the outside this time.

His ghost sense went off. Lovely. He turned around, looking for the source of the cold mist. It was just an ectopus. Almost as harmless as the Box Ghost. It jumped out at Valerie, and he shoved her out of the way.

“Watch it, Phantom!” she shouted.

“Yeah yeah. You’re welcome.” He shot a couple ectoblasts at it, only for it to dash off. He chased after it, getting irritated. Was it too much to ask for a single afternoon without some ghost interfering?

The ectopus turned a corner and phased into a building, disappearing from view. He followed, shooting at it whenever he could. After about ten minutes of playing hide and seek, it phased into another building. He went with it, looking around. Where did it-

It jumped out at him, wrapping it’s tentacles around him, shoving him through a wall and pinning him against another.

“What kind of hentai is this?” he cracked, wrestling the thing to the ground.

His elbow hit something. Oh shit. He looked around, taking in his surroundings for the first time. He was in Axion Labs. At least that’s where he wanted to go? And then he saw it.

Valerie. Valerie was  _ in  _ the portal. And he just hit the button to turn it on. A faint green glow materialized, growing larger. This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Valerie!” Danny shouted, panic bubbling up inside of him. The familiar buzz of a portal turning on rang through the empty room. Shit shit shit. He shot the ectopus off him and rushed over to the portal, desperately searching for any sign that she was okay. She had to be okay.

“Valerie?” he asked, about ready to go in himself and see if she was there.

And then a white hand shot out.

*****

Axion Labs had wanted to do their own ghost research (Valerie may or may not have suggested it), and asked the Fentons to build them a ghost portal. They had even gotten Mayor Masters to agree to fund it, somehow. It had been under construction almost nonstop for the past six months, and was now finally ready.

Valerie had to admit, having a ghost portal so close could be useful. She had known that the Fentons supposedly had one, since that was where the ghosts all started coming from, but it was in their basement, and nobody but the Fentons and Danny’s friends had ever seen it. And now there would be one right in Axion Labs, where she could keep an eye on it.

It was interesting watching Jack and Maddie Fenton build it, though she was never really allowed too close. That never stopped her from trying.

“That should be about it!” Maddie exclaimed, obvious pride in her voice.

“I would like to thank you again for helping us, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,” her dad said.

“It was no problemo!” Jack Fenton’s loud voice carried all the way across the room as he slapped her dad on the back.

While the adults were distracted, now was her chance to get a close look at the finished portal! She approached it, her hand on the cold, metal outframe. It was pretty big, and seemed actually pretty well built, for a Fenton invention. Then again, their inventions usually were. They were just bad at  _ using _ them. She took another step forward, entranced.

“Valerie, step away.”

She practically jumped out of her skin. Maddie Fenton was standing right behind her.

“But why? It’s not even powered on,” she argued. She really wanted to see the inside.

“It’s great that you’re interested, Valerie, but the equipment is very dangerous. I mean, even Danny got into a little accident with one of these a while ago, and he knows how to keep himself safe around our equipment.” Maddie’s gaze was soft. “It really would be best if you didn’t take any chances.”

She sighed. “Alright, Mrs. Fenton.”

“Thanks for understanding, hon. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to double check everything, make sure it’s working properly,” she pulled her goggles over her face, venturing into the gaping portal.

Valerie  _ really _ wanted to go in too.

*****

Valerie was on patrol with Phantom. Surprisingly, it had been her idea to have a truce. She hated to admit it, but Phantom had kinda grown on her. It had been a fairly quiet evening, no ghosts yet.

And then he rammed into her.

“Watch it, Phantom!” she shouted. Just because she didn’t completely hate him didn’t mean she was okay getting shoved around. The cause of the shoving, a couple ectopi, flew off, and her and Phantom gave chase, before they all disappeared through a wall. She sighed. Fine, she’d go the long way.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes, and she still couldn’t find Phantom  _ or _ the ectopi. She was over by Axion Labs. Might as well check out the portal now. A couple passed by the alley she was sneaking in, talking about the new portal. Word spreads fast when the Fentons are involved. It would be harder to sneak around now, huh. She landed in the empty room, walking towards the portal.

“Nobody’s here to stop me, so I might as well take a look,” she muttered, walking closer. Thoughts of Maddie Fenton’s warnings rang through her head. “It’s off. Taking a look won’t do me any harm,” she reassured herself, noting the control panel on the other side of the room. She wouldn’t even be able to accidentally turn it on. She would be fine.

Valerie took a step in, her hands on the side. It felt surreal, peaceful. Surprisingly rather cold to the touch. Odd patterns lined the walls of the portal, faintly glowing. 

The quiet was broken by a familiar scream, and a crashing noise. She turned around. It was just Phantom. He could take care of himself. She ignored him and kept walking, fascinated by the portal. It seemed so, otherworldly. And was that a green glow at the back?

Oh. Oh no. Not only was it glowing, but now it was humming and she could almost  _ feel _ the energy running through her and-

Everything hurt. She could vaguely make out a voice calling her name, but she didn’t care. It hurt, and she needed to get out. She was going to die. Oh stars, she was going to  _ die _ . Mrs. Fenton had warned her, and she hadn’t listened and now she was dying.

No. She could make it out. She wasn’t going to die like this. She couldn't.

She fought against the currents of ectoplasm and electricity, until her hand hit the edge. She was so close! Just a little further….

Her white gloved hand grabbed the frame of the portal, and she pulled. Wait, since when was her suit white?

**Author's Note:**

> this is also my first ever danny phantom fanfic, so uh, go easy on me lol


End file.
